The Daughter of White
by AnimeGirlxXxXx
Summary: Its just story form of song: The Daughter of White


-Why?What did I do wrong?I hate being alone,I want friend.I am sorry for being alive.-I said while name is Clarith.I live in

Yatski village,or how I call it

green in this village has beautiful green hair,everyone except me.I have white hair.I hate it,why was I born different?

No one ever loved me,I never had friends in my life,it's just not fer.I to go to was one three,thousand years old,I prayed

there to get friend,I prayed to god,I wasn't different from others,except my hair.

-Please god,I want friend.-I prayed.I've stand up and I was ready to go when...I found a little bird,it was wounded,I took it and

bringed it home.I helped that bird and put it in I look better,it was really beautiful bird,and voice to,beautiful

went and when bird was ready to go,I took her out of cage.

-Goodbye little bird.-I waved and time I smiled like that was really long that I returned to my normal life,I didn't

stop to pray to god under that thousand years old three.

Michaela's POV

-Wow,that wound was really painful,thanks to that girl I was saved,who is she,I thinks her name is Clara,no Cla...well,something like

that.-I said.I am always here,in forest,so I looked for thousand years old three,there I found girl kneeling and praying to god under that

three.

-What is she doing-I asked myself.I don't know,I never saw life beyond this forest.

-Please,please god,I want friend,real friend.-She said while crying.I was thinking,she helped me,she really did,maybe now I should help

her,but I can't do that with this body,then a sorceress was girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

-I can make you human,and be your teacher.-She said.

I agreed.I decided to look like Eva ,beautiful teal hair and teal eyes,but I didn't know anything about life beyond

(that was name of sorceress) teached me everything what lady must do,and must not was amazing what humans can

actually do,but somethings were odd,and name was Michaele,still I came to village,I attracted to much

keep saying that I am beautiful,I came back to forest,and I fainted under big three.

Back to Clarith:

Tomorrow I came back to big three and I was shocked.I found beautiful girl with long green hair,It was the most beautiful I ever seen.

No longer after she finally waked talked to each granted my ,a real friend.

-What is your name?-She asked me.-Mine is Michaele-.

-That's beautiful name,my name is Clarith-I said to her while smiling.

No longer we become very close ,something is missing,she,well,we are different,much was the most popular girl

in our village,with the most beautiful hair,she was gentle and king lady,unlike me,who was an day when we meet under big

three I asked her while crying.

-Why?Are you just pitying me?I don't want it!

She pulled me to her and huged me.

-You are the most kindest person I ever met.-She said.

I cried in her that we moved to were working as servants of one merchant lady whose name was Yukina

wasn't ease,but since we are together nothing is day in mansion same blue haired 's name was Kyle

fallen in love with were together,but not neighbor kingdom of Lucifenia,princess Rilliane requested marriage with

Prince was in love with Michaela and he rejected Rilliane's proposal.

Rilliane's POV

-How could she!?-I yelled while crying.-Burn everything,kill every girl with green hair!She took my only love!-.

Back to Clarith:

Everything was burn,everyone was killed,my whole village,and,and,only one who survived was me,because of my white ,she

was killed was gone,and everything was princess's long after that in kingdom of Lucifenia was

was kille,but that didn't returned I came to see a sea,I saw a girl with long blode hair,and I heard everything.

-It was because of me,my kingdom,and,and my brother!-She said while crying.-I killed everyone in green country-.

When I heard that I took my knife and tried to stab her,and she turned around.

-Come-She said while smiling-Don't you want to revenge your friend.

I came closer to her and tried,but I couldn't,I just cut her hair.

-Sorry,about your hair.-I said.

-Don't worry,it was really long,I didn't like it.-She said.

Not long after that we become friends.

-I want to learn how to make briosshe!-She said.

-O-ok!I will teach you.

Her skill for making it were and princess Rilliane lived happily after ythat,Michaela,I am sorry,I couldn't revenge you.I am

curious who was that boy which reflection I saw in sea that time?


End file.
